Experiment
by jessara40k
Summary: Sequel to Handler. Sephiroth and Cloud finds out exactly what Hojo is planning to do to change Cloud into a SOLDIER. Wanrings 'Submissive' Sephiroth, issues of consent, reference to rape


Sephiroth felt oddly grateful that Hojo had demanded he accompany Cloud to his appointment to discuss how Hojo would enhance him, since the standard methods wouldn't work right. He wanted to know what changes his handler would be undergoing...he hadn't been given to Zack until the younger man had spent a month as a SOLDIER 1st class, but he'd _met_ him, and become friends when Zack was 2nd class, and he'd seen the changes in him when he was promoted. The changes had mostly been physical, but a few of them had been in Zack's personality, he'd become more confident when he grew stronger, as well as just a little bit arrogant, and his humour had taken on a cruel edge for a while. Sephiroth knew that there was no way of predicting exactly what sort of effect the Mako would have on Cloud's personality, but at least if he knew _when_ he'd be getting his shots Sephiroth would be aware of the times he should be careful not to annoy Cloud, and watch for personality changes.

He didn't entirely like it that Cloud was following half a step behind him as they entered the lab, but it was a good indicator that his handler was willing to follow his lead in this, and he just stood there waiting for Hojo to come to them. Cloud looked a bit uncomfortable just standing there, but he didn't say or do anything, and it warmed Sephiroth to know how ready his handler was to trust _his_ judgement on the matter. It didn't take long for Hojo to come to them - the lab workers knew to report it to him whenever Sephiroth had to come here - and he looked the two of them over with a hint of contempt in his eyes, especially when he saw Cloud's clear deference to Sephiroth.

"Come with me." He didn't say anything else, turning around and expecting them to just follow, not that Sephiroth was going to refuse - he found that co-operating as much as possible was the quickest way to get out of this place. There were just two chairs in Hojo's office today, but at least there was a cushion at the foot of one chair, and the desk wasn't between them so Sephiroth would be able to see Hojo as well as hear him. Hojo didn't invite them to sit down, but Sephiroth glanced quickly at Cloud for permission before guiding him to the chair obviously meant for him and kneeling at his feet. Cloud looked confused by that for a moment, then he clearly remembered that Sephiroth was supposed to show 'appropriate submission' when it was just them, or if the only others were his previous handlers.

"So...you were Sephiroth's first 'handler' Professor Hojo." Sephiroth could hear the veiled anger in Cloud's voice, and rested his head on his lover's thigh, earning himself an amused glance from Hojo as Cloud placed a hand on the back of his neck possessively and almost protectively.

"Yes. Sexual control was the only option we could find to satisfy the President's requirements after he saw Sephiroth's first kill." Here Hojo glanced at him with just a hint of anger and reproachment; Sephiroth had wished that he'd lost control that way when his audience had just been scientists as well, he knew for a fact that no one who worked under Hojo would have seen it as anything but a sign he needed more training. "And there was no one else who would be objective about the matter."

"That's true Cloud. The Professor was the only possible choice." Sephiroth was _certain_ that anyone who'd have been able to function with him without chemical assistance back then would have abused the power being his handler gave over him, and he doubted that the ones who would have needed drugs to perform with him would have been willing to take them. Or if they had Sephiroth was sure they wouldn't have thought about making sure he wasn't _too_ badly hurt by what they did when the drugs gave them such a sense of urgency they forgot about such 'minor' matters as preparation.

_Hojo_ had taken the drugs so he could perform with Sephiroth every time, as soon as Sephiroth had begged enough, shown that he understood his place; he'd only ever taken Sephiroth when _he_ approached Hojo because the need was becoming too great except for the first time. And there'd only been two times he took Sephiroth without preparation; the second time, when Sephiroth had put telling Hojo that he needed _something_, even if he wasn't sure what, off for too long and Hojo had underestimated the drug's effect on him, and the time Sephiroth refused to beg. Hojo had made it clear that he was fucking Sephiroth simply as a method for imposing an external control since the President didn't believe he had enough _internal_ control, and wasn't willing to give him time to develop it.

"Do you _intend_ to be so permissive with him, or is he taking advantage of your inexperience?" Sephiroth shivered at the hint of anger in Hojo's voice, even now the scientist had a _lot_ of control over him, and Sephiroth was _very_ aware of the fact that if he disapproved of Cloud he could make the blond give him up, and choose someone else as Sephiroth's handler. Cloud's hand slid down to begin stroking Sephiroth's back soothingly, and he turned his face against Cloud's thigh, nuzzling just a bit into him.

"What do you mean?" Cloud still sounded angry, but he was still hiding his anger and Sephiroth wasn't sure if Hojo could hear the underlying emotion in his lover's voice, or if it was covered by the imitation of Sephiroth's own attitude.

"Under these circumstances he is supposed to wait for permission to speak. That _was_ in the leaflet covering your rights and responsibilities as his handler." Sephiroth wanted to protest, to say something in Cloud's defence, but he _couldn't_, not without proving he was taking advantage of how lenient Cloud was with him, and how little Cloud was willing to use his power over him. Cloud's hand froze, pressing lightly between Sephiroth's shoulder blades, in unspoken instruction to keep from reacting to whatever his handler was going to say.

"Do you really think the only way to ask or give permission is verbally?" Sephiroth was grateful Cloud had warned him that he was going to say something he'd be surprised by, because without that warning Sephiroth knew Hojo would have been able to tell that this was a new to him as it was to the scientist. "By placing his head on my thigh Sephiroth asked permission to speak, when I rest my hand on his neck or head I'm granting it, not touching him would have been refusing permission to speak and when I moved my hand below his neck I rescinded that permission."

"Impressive." And Hojo did sound impressed by that; it was something none of Sephiroth's previous handlers had thought of implementing, but it was a good way of convincing the scientist that Cloud did know how to use his control over Sephiroth - and it made more sense than what Hojo had insisted on. Sephiroth shut his eyes in relief as Hojo continued taking and Cloud's hand moved back up to stroke his hair. "I can see you've got him under proper control. And considering how well you react to Mako it might be worthwhile to try and improve you to the point where you can match Sephiroth physically."

Sephiroth's head jerked up away from Cloud's thigh at that, and he looked at Hojo in disbelief. He wanted to protest, to do something to stop Cloud from suffering the way _he_ had to achieve this level of power, but glancing back at Cloud's face he could see the pleasure he felt in the idea. He knew that trying to stop Hojo's plans would wreck the fragile self-confidence he'd managed to build back up in Cloud after it had taken such a blow when he tried out for SOLDIER normally. And besides...Sephiroth admitted to himself rather guiltily that he _liked_ the idea of having someone who was his equal physically, or possibly even his better, since he doubted Hojo would stop as soon as Cloud was Sephiroth's equal if he felt his experiment was proving successful.

"How would you do that?" Cloud reached out and pulled Sephiroth's head back to his thigh as he spoke, and Sephiroth relaxed obediently against him.

"Simply by extending the time you received Mako doses for. Under the circumstances I can't risk giving you a normal dose. You'll be receiving micro doses of Mako, like the one you got during the Exam, once a week." The test dose of Mako was about a tenth of the first of the five shots required to make a man into a SOLDIER 3rd class with the lowest standard dosing pattern. "There is one complication in this, focused on your involvement with Sephiroth. While you're receiving Mako treatments you need to fuck him at least once a week. This is very important. He recognises you as his handler by a lot of factors, but most of these will be altered by the Mako doses, so if you don't fuck him between each dose he might not be able to recognise you as his handler, and that would be a disaster."

"I know that, Sephiroth mentioned how it would affect him if I refused him. How much above the requirement to keep him sane would it be to take him once a week?" Sephiroth liked the idea of being certain to feel Cloud inside him so often, of knowing that he was guaranteed the contact with his lover that he craved, but at the same time...he wanted Cloud to be with him because he wanted to be, not because he was obliged to be, and it would limit the number and type of missions he was able to take.

"You'd have to ask Sephiroth that. It went from about once every five months at first to just under twice that often in the last year while I was his handler." Hojo didn't mention that during the year he hit puberty Sephiroth had needed Hojo's attention every six weeks, before his need for his handler had fallen down to every ten weeks.

"Well Sephiroth?"

"It depends, I've identified two factors but the only controllable factor is how much attention my handler pays to me outside of bed, as more attention seems to reduce my need for him. I can tell you that since I left the professor's care the longest I've been able to go without requiring my handler's aid is six weeks; the shortest time until this last three months with Zack is three weeks." He shivered, remembering what had prompted the ShinRa execs to order Zack to find a replacement handler; how Zack had been assigned away from him for a week, and three days into the week he'd been desperate enough to almost rape Angeal, then, when that hadn't worked he'd gone to Hojo and begged to be put into stasis until Zack returned.

"Right." Cloud kept stroking Sephiroth's hair reassuringly, obviously doing what he could to make Sephiroth feel better. "And how will it be decided when I get promoted to SOLDIER, since I _won't_ be strong enough to class as one after the first dose?"

"Sephiroth should be able to tell, either from your physical strength or from the level of Mako glow in your eyes." He thought that meant it would be appropriate for him to insert himself into the conversation now, and bring up some of his concerns; Cloud's hand was still on his head anyway, and according to the 'rules' he'd given Hojo that meant Sephiroth was allowed to speak.

"Yes, I can report it to you when the Mako glow in Cloud's eyes is equivalent to that of a SOLDIER 3rd class, but...can you pause the micro doses for a while after his promotion goes through, so we can find out what sort of interval I can stand with him?" He realised that his question would almost certainly seem presumptuous to Hojo, and could well be considered an indication that Cloud didn't have full control of him. "I...if you give permission for that of course Cloud...it's just if we know how long I can cope without you then it will give us a bit more freedom when it comes to your missions."

"We can easily enjoy each other in other ways then...ah, no we couldn't, since if I was assigned away from you on a mission I wouldn't be able to have any contact with you. It'll give you more freedom as well, won't it? If the professor approves, then yes. I don't want people to think I'm earning my promotions in your bed." Sephiroth could hear the self-doubt in Cloud's voice and he knew that was something his handler worried about, something he half believed himself. Cloud's hand was still resting on his head, so...

"Professor, could you perhaps let your people hear a bit about your plans to push Cloud as far as he can go towards becoming my equal physically, so that there's a more plausible reason for why he's being promoted a bit fast?"

"I've already had people doing prep work for this experiment, so that won't be a problem. If there's no more questions we can start now."

"One question." Cloud's hand slid down to rest between Sephiroth's shoulder blades and Hojo paused just after getting out of his chair on hearing that. "Does it matter _when_ in the week I fuck Sephiroth?"

"No. Whenever works best for you, as long as it's consistent. Come on, I want to take some readings before and after I give you the shot. Tell Sephiroth that he can go." Sephiroth knew that Cloud could feel how his muscles tensed in anger at that, and he forced himself to relax under his lover's hand, to keep Hojo from recognising his reaction to the professor's casual dismissal of him.

"Go and change into something a bit more comfortable. I'll join you in your quarters when this is finished." He didn't have any real choice but to stand and leave then, even if Cloud hadn't used any of the methods available for him to enforce his order it was easier just to obey. "It won't take too long will it professor?"

"No more than half an hour." And that was the last thing Sephiroth heard clearly as he stalked out of the labs, slowing down once he was out of sight of the entrance to them. He didn't have anything else to do today - Hojo had made sure to set the appointment right at the end of the working day, so there wouldn't be any problems with him going straight to his quarters.

Cloud had specified comfortable, and Sephiroth knew he didn't use that as another way to say 'sexually appealing', he meant something Sephiroth felt comfortable wearing. He found his leathers comfortable enough, but he knew that Cloud didn't like the process of getting him out of them. Still, he had time to clean himself, and do a quick preparation before Cloud arrived, so he did, then went to check his wardrobe. He pulled a simple set of dark green cotton pyjamas out of the wardrobe, adding a black wool robe over the top and moved back through to wait, kneeling, in the first room.

"Get up Sephiroth." Cloud sounded exasperated as he walked in, but when he looked up the first thing to catch Sephiroth's eye was Cloud's erection.

"Tell me you didn't walk all the way from the labs like that?" He couldn't hide his amusement at the idea, but Cloud just shrugged.

"I...the Mako shots make me horny. I jerked off all night when I got my last dose and I was ready to go again a minute after I came." That idea shouldn't be so exciting, but it was. Sephiroth bowed his head to hide his speculation - since _most_ of his handlers could read him in a way no one else could it was best to get into the habit early. He _liked_ being taken, and since there was no way Cloud could outlast him he looked forward to testing out his lover's stamina, but...later on that could prove to be a problem, when Cloud reached 1st class most likely. "I managed to control myself until I got to this last corridor or two, and I don't think I ran into anyone who'd notice."

"Shall we move this to a bed then?" Sephiroth looked up, pushing his hair back as he smiled at Cloud.

"Sure." Cloud pressed up against Sephiroth, kissing him hungrily, and they moved through to that over decorated bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them. Sephiroth didn't have any problems walking backwards, even if he didn't really know this area of his quarters as well as he did the rooms he normally used, so he was the one who landed on the bed backwards, and he fully expected to _stay_ that way, on his back, or on his front, but underneath Cloud. It wasn't his favourite position, but he was sure his handler would need the boost in confidence from being on top of him - and it wasn't as if he _minded_ it. But Cloud rolled off him, to lie beside Sephiroth, fingers still tangled in his hair.

"What do you want to do then?"

"What?" Sephiroth sat up, ignoring the way Cloud's fingers pulled at his hair. "I thought we'd be finding out what you enjoy tonight?"

"And I want you to take the lead. Unless you can't of course?" There was almost a hint of challenge in Cloud's voice; Sephiroth could see he wasn't going to have to do as much work bolstering Cloud's ego as he'd expected to. He grabbed the lubricant and shoved it into Cloud's hand, then moved to crouch over him, his face at Cloud's groin, and his knees at Cloud's shoulders.

"Prepare me then. You can start with two fingers, I did some stretching before you got here." Cloud took him at his word, sliding two fingers inside him, and then he took the very head of Sephiroth's cock into his mouth. "You don't have to-" Then Cloud ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock, and he changed his mind about protesting. _Zack_ had done this for him, but he'd been the only other handler who did; he hadn't done it often, and not at all in the last four months. "Don't let me come then."

And then Sephiroth turned to the reason he'd chosen this position, creating a distraction for himself and for Cloud by taking Cloud into his mouth, almost to the base with his first effort before using a trick a trick he'd learned from trying to handle Angeal and swallowing around him to take him deeper. He couldn't quite breathe, but he didn't _need_ to come up for air that soon. Instead he used the extra room in his mouth to use some of the tricks he'd learned with Zack, pushing Cloud's arousal higher until he let his head fall back on the bed, stopping his attention to Sephiroth's cock. Sephiroth noted absently that there wasn't as much seed as he was used to when Cloud came, but it didn't matter.

Cloud had three fingers inside him, that should be enough, even if Cloud had only just got the third finger in, and if it wasn't he could cope with it anyway; Sephiroth knew that from one or two occasions when there hadn't been time for proper preparation, with Zack and once with Angeal. And the position he had in mind was good for that, because he could control the speed and depth of penetration, he wasn't dependent on Cloud to adjust to make it easy on him.

"I'm ready now, so..."

"Right." Cloud pulled his fingers out and lay there almost passively as Sephiroth moved until he was straddling his lover's hips, facing towards his head, giving Cloud a reassuring smile. "Umm Sephiroth...do you think you could...bitemeduringsex?" He was flushed a deep red with embarrassment, and Sephiroth made sure to keep on smiling; it wasn't that odd a thing for Cloud to want, even if Sephiroth would prefer to be the one bitten, to feel his blood trickling from Cloud's tooth marks afterwards.

"Not in this position, do you want me to change it?" If he was asked to change positions Sephiroth would do it, but this was his very favourite position, so he hoped Cloud would let him use it and leave the biting thing for later. The idea of biting Cloud, _hurting_ his handler though...Sephiroth decided to risk manipulating Cloud just a little bit, and guided him into his body as he settled down on Cloud's hips.

"No, it's not like this will be the last time tonight. We can do it later." But Cloud sounded just a little regretful and Sephiroth realised this meant a lot to him.

"Or you can bite me." He rocked slightly, trying to encourage Cloud to agree subtly and almost purring when one of Cloud's hands came to rest on his hip in a faintly possessive gesture.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Cloud's voice was rough with arousal, and he bucked up into Sephiroth, hitting _just_ the right spot by what had to be luck since Sephiroth wasn't angling himself for that. "Are you okay?" He must have made some sort of sound because Cloud reach up towards Sephiroth's face with his free hand.

"Yes, that was pleasure, not pain. Do that again?" Cloud laughed at that and obeyed, letting his hand fall back to his side, but Sephiroth knew Cloud wouldn't last long enough for him to climax from that and so he wrapped a hand around his dick to speed things up. Cloud still came first, and Sephiroth paused then, remembering how offended Angeal had been the one time he'd allowed this position, when Sephiroth came over his chest.

"Do you want me to do that for you?" Cloud didn't wait for an answer, just wrapping his free hand beside Sephiroth's, and following the rhythm he'd been using. Cloud drew in a hissing breath as Sephiroth came all over his chest, and he could feel Cloud hardening again inside him, but his handler still made as if to push him off. He wasn't sure why, but Sephiroth obediently moved to lie beside Cloud on his back, and let his lover climb on top of him.

"Please, just run your teeth over my skin if that's all you're comfortable with, but I want..." Sephiroth felt a bit...safer complying with that request and opened his mouth, lifting his head to skim his teeth lightly along Cloud's collar bone, prompting his lover to shiver and thrust against his stomach.

"Like that?" He put his hands onto Cloud's back, resting one between his shoulder blades and the other at the back of his waist.

"Oh, yes. I'm going to bite you. Hard enough to draw blood." Cloud tangled a hand in Sephiroth's hair, giving teasing bites to his neck as he spoke. "Got a problem with that?"

"Oh, please, do." Sephiroth wasn't sure why he liked the idea of Cloud marking him so much, but he did, and he remembered what Cloud had asked him to do, running his teeth lightly along Cloud's collar bone again, until Cloud pulled back on his hair and bit deep into his neck as he shuddered against Sephiroth in climax. "You know, you can take me in this position as well, if you want. And...you wouldn't need to prepare me again."

"Would you like that?" Cloud slid his hand down between their bodies as he spoke, resting it at Sephiroth's groin. "You aren't very aroused."

"It doesn't matter. Please...I want you inside me again."

"Alright." Cloud moved to kneel between Sephiroth's legs as he spoke. "Do you want to take me after that then?"

"No." His answer came swiftly, without thought and Sephiroth knew he had to expand on that, or Cloud would be hurt. "I appreciate it that you let me take you that one time, but I didn't enjoy it as much as I enjoy being taken. I...like it that you allow me to be in charge sometimes, but I prefer having you inside me to the other way around."

"Ah." Cloud slid inside him smoothly, setting up a steady rhythm, but not _quite_ getting the right angle for Sephiroth. He moved his hips a bit, until Cloud got the hint and began experimenting with different angles, until Sephiroth gave a cry of pleasure. Sephiroth still hadn't climaxed by the time Cloud did, but his keeper didn't resist when Sephiroth got him out of bed and led him to the shower, pushing him up against the wall, and aligning their cocks so he could jerk both of them off under the water together. Then, once he was sure that Cloud was clean he dropped to his knees and began sucking him again.

Eventually he managed to wear Cloud out, and when they slid under the covers together Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders and kissed him lightly before whispering in his ear.

"I think that at the moment what I enjoy most is letting you take charge, seeing what you can come up with for us to do, and letting you hold me."


End file.
